


Outside Lovin'

by Dark_and_night



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Outside Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Jason panics when he doesn't know where you are.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 232





	Outside Lovin'

Jason didn’t sleep, but he did occasionally space out for hours on end. His version of sleeping, he guessed. He usually spaced out after you had gone to sleep, since there wasn’t much to do. 

Though, today, when he snapped out of it, shaking his head in confusion, he glanced at the bed to see that you weren’t in it. Standing, he realized that was pretty bright out. It was probably midday, and he had no idea where you were. Jason hurried out of the cabin, looking for you.

On some level, he was always scared when you were out of sight. He knew that the odds of you getting hurt in the brief time he wasn’t watching you were slim, but he had lost so much. Sure, he might have been a bit overprotective, but he was never going to lose anything else ever again.

Jason hurried out, checking all of the normal places you might be. But you weren’t in any of them. He was about to panic, when he heard the sound of splashing coming from the lake.

He stilled, listening harder. Yes, that was definitely the sound of someone swimming. Jason reached for his machete, duking down into the woods, stalking closer to the water’s edge. He looked out from between the trees, glaring out at the water, looking for the swimmer. 

The light glimmered off the water, hurting Jason’s eyes and obscuring his vision. He could vaguely see a figure in the water. They were obviously naked. Why did intruders always think that they had to swim naked in his lake? 

Creeping closer to the edge, he lifted his weapon, eager to get rid of this infestation before they could bother you. As he got ready to throw it, a cloud drifted over the sun, and Jason could finally see clearly. 

It was you in the water. Swimming naked, a smile on your face.

He dropped his weapon in a panic, terrified of what he had almost done. Jason stormed over to the edge of the water, wishing he could scold you for swimming without him playing your lifeguard and for scaring him half to death. He almost killed you!

You turned when you heard the sound of your boyfriend rushing toward you. You smiled and waved, walking up to the water’s edge. 

“Hi Jason.” You smiled, pressing your hands against his chest. “Where were you?”

God, he wished he had a voice to scold you with. But, you looked so cute and vulnerable. Naked and wet, smiling up at him as if he were the most handsome man in the world. His anger quickly left him as he pulled you into a tight, relieved hug. 

You practically purred against him, resting your head on his shoulder. Jason had seen a lot of naked people in his lake. He had killed a lot of people while they were naked. Jason never understood what was so great about seeing people naked, they were just bodies without clothes on.

But looking over you, feeling you in his arms, he understood a bit better. 

Jason looked over your shoulder, at the droplets of water that glimmered on your back and ass. Without thinking, his hands made their way to your ass, gently cupping it. 

You jumped a bit in surprise before giggling and pressing your body more into his. “Do you like what you see?”

Jason nodded, picking you up by your ass. You wrapped your legs around him, a knowing smile on your face. 

“Jason.” You purred against his ear, gently grinding on him.

A deep sound came from his chest. He walked, gently massaging your ass as he did. He had gotten so much more confident lately, and you loved it. 

He laid you on a log next to the fire pit, pulling back and looking over your naked form. Slowly, he ran a hand over your stomach before cupping your breast, rolling your nipple in two of his fingers with calculated gentleness. He wanted to take it into his mouth, like he had seen intruders to do each other. He wanted to put his mouth between your legs too. But he hadn’t shown you his face yet, and he wasn’t going to ruin a good thing by showing you what he looked like.

Instead, he gently played with your nipples, watching your expressions. You moaned softly, arching your back into his hands, your hips bucking up. Jason pressed his crotch against yours, groaning lowly as you humped against him.

He pressed his face into your shoulder, breathing in your scent as he worked your breasts. 

You wrapped your legs around him, feeling him getting hard as you ground on him. 

Leaning up, you whispered. “I want you now, Jason.” He pulled back, looking down at you. You smiled, reaching between your legs and spreading your pussy. “See?”

His good eye widened before he looked away in embarrassment, making you giggle. He still was a little shy after all. 

Leaning forward, you undid his pants, his hard member springing to attention. You ran your hand up and down it, forever amazed by its size. Jason stiffened above you, and you kissed his masked cheek.

“Do you want me?” You cooed, eating up how he bashfully looked away. He nodded slowly, stealing a glance at you.

You worked his length with your hands harder, pressing your tongue on the head, your spit wetting it. Moving your palm over the head, you continued to pump him, getting the length of it wet.

Jason tensed up more, one of his hands shooting out and grabbing the log behind you, gripping it tightly for balance, the other still fondling your breast.

Cupping his balls with one of your hands, you gently massaged them, grinning wickedly at how he jerked in surprise. You licked at the tip, both of your hands busy stimulating him, moaning as his grip on your breast tightened.

Jason suddenly pushed you back, making you gasp. The sunlight blinded you for a moment before Jason grabbed your legs, making you wrap them around him once again. His bulky figure blotted out the sun as he leaned over your naked form, slipping his cock into you.

You moaned loudly, gripping at his shirt, body tensing. No matter how many times the two of you had done this, his girth still surprised you.

Jason’s usual overly cautious self was gone as he began thrusting into you, bucking his hips wildly, his hands tight on your shoulders to keep you in place.

Screaming in surprise and pleasure, you moved your hips with his, trying to get more of him, feel more of him, to have him as deep inside you as he could go. 

The grip on your shoulders hurt a bit, but you loved it, you wanted it to hurt a little, you wanted Jason to finally stop treating you as if you were fragile.

“Jason!” You spurred him on, your toes curling in pleasure as he rammed into you. Reaching down, you began rubbing your clit for extra stimulation.

Jason watched your face contort in pleasure, some of the earlier anger from how you had scared him coming back. He couldn’t chastise you, but he could punish you.

Jason flipped you over, making you yelp in surprise. He grabbed your hips, slamming you into him, hitting places inside you he never had before. You screamed his name, holding onto the log for dear life as Jason pounded into you.

You knew you would have bruises on your hips from how hard he was holding onto you, and the thought only aroused you more.

“Cum inside me, please!” You begged, bucking your hips harder.

Jason’s chest filled with pride at the sound of you begging. Reaching out, he grabbed your shoulders, pulling your back to his chest. The new angle made his cock hit just the right spot as he thrust into you, making you reach your end.

You couldn’t even form coherent words as you screamed, your walls tightening around his dick as you came. Jason was close behind you, his grip impossibly strong as he filled you with his cum.

Panting heavily, you would have fallen forward if not for the fact that Jason was still holding you up. He slid his cock out of you, making you shudder at that last bit of stimulation. He scooped you up into his arms, slowly standing.

You smiled lazily at him, tucking your face into his chest to keep the sunlight out of your eyes.

Jason smiled to himself as he looked down at you. So cute, and safe in his arms. Exactly where you were supposed to be.


End file.
